My New Shadow
by ibananas
Summary: The students of Konoha high school are given robotic children to teach them about parenting.Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha are partners.They soon discover just how hard parenting is and maybe more?.:Sasuhina:.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: This is my second fan fiction. It's in both Sasuke's and Hinata's POVs. They are supposed to be in a normal high school. Please review(Flames are welcome)!! I'm pretty sure 'Kage' means 'Shadow' translated from Japanese._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! And I don't own plastic robot babies!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Congratulations! You are all parents now!", Kakashi-sensei announced to our class. For the first time ever, Kakashi-sensei seemed excited about the class's assignment. We all knew why he was happily giving us this project, he loved to torture his students.

So what's the dreaded project? We, the students of Konoha high school, are to take care off robotic baby dolls. The principal, Tsunade, thought that we needed to learn the responsibility of being a parent.

I was partnered with Sasuke Uchiha. To be honest, I've never really spoken to him personally. Sakura-chan and Temari-chan always pestered me about my shyness. I really wanted to know more about the mysterious boy next to me. But for now, I had to worry about the project. Kakashi had walked to Sasuke-san and my desk with a plastic child. The baby robot had black hair and empty black eyes. In a strange way, the robot baby was slightly cute but kind of creepy.

"Sasuke, Hinata meet your temporary son! What are you going to name him?", Kakashi-sensei asked us. I looked toward Sasuke-san. He looked at the baby slightly disgusted or creeped out, I wasn't really sure.

I decided I would name the robot child. After a moment of thought, I answered, "Kage-kun s-sounds like a n-nice name. He has b-black hair and eyes." Kakashi nodded and wrote the name down on a list. I held Kage in my arms while Sasuke-san stared at our 'son'.

After Kakashi assigned the baby robots to everyone, he explained what we were to do, "Both partners will take care of their kid. The robots have sensors that record how long they cry and are ignored. I'll base your grade on the sensors, so just take care of it. You all get extra-credit the more time both students are there with the child. All of your parents have been told of this and all of them said it was ok for you to stay at each others houses. Here's the list of where you will be going, good luck!"

I was going to be staying at Sasuke-san's house for a whole month! This is going to be a long month…

Everyone talked to their partners while they waited for the last bell of the day. I glanced over at Sasuke-san. He looked bored and annoyed, maybe I could talk to him?

"Umm…My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga.", I cursed my stuttering mentally as I greeted the Uchiha.

Sasuke-san watch me weirdly for a short while before returning my greeting, "I'm Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter 2 of My New Shadow! Sorry for the really late update. I'm updating as much as I can. Please review!(Flames are welcome)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Naruto.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When I heard the rumors about the Uchiha mansion being huge, I didn't think it would be _this_ large. Sasuke-san and I waited outside the abnormally large mansion. Compared to the Hyuuga mansion, Sasuke-san's home was more built than my own. I had never thought there could be a student at my high school living in larger home than the Hyuuga mansion. For some reason, it comforted me knowing Sasuke-san had been raised in a similar environment as myself.

I held Kage-kun securely in my arms. I infant simulator was currently 'sleeping'. Neji-nii-san placed my suitcases on the ground next to me. Neji-nii-san didn't approve of our health assignment one bit. He had tried to convince Father not to let me participate but Father thought otherwise. Father had ordered Neji-nii-san to drive Sasuke-san and me to the Uchiha mansion.

"Are you sure this is everything? If something is wrong call home or call me on my cell phone.", Neji-nii-san said. I nodded and he sent me one last worried gaze before getting back in his car. Neji had always worried about Hanabi and me. I respected him, but sometimes he was over protective.

"We should go in now.", Sasuke-san stated before walking to the front entrance. He stood in front of a wall with a keypad on it and typed in a code. A voice asked who it was and Sasuke-san gave his name. The door to the mansion then flew open.

Maids had surrounded us in seconds, I felt extremely nervous. I realized the maids wanted me to order them to do something.

"Um…could o-one of y-you bring m-me to a r-room?", as I said this I thought I was going to have a panic attack. I could feel Kage-kun was still 'sleeping' through all of this noise. I wondered if Kage-kun could sense noises. There was just so many people…

A maid with long black hair and green eyes led me into the guest room. When she left, I examined the room. It had a very warm feel to it. The walls were a calm tan and there was reddish-brown carpet. I sighed as silence consumed me for what seemed like the first time that day. Carrying Kage-kun over to a dark red bed, I place him in the center.

Kage-kun would probably sleep for another thirty minutes so I could spend that time talking to Temari-chan or Sakura-chan. I pulled my violet cell phone out and dialed Temari-chan's number.

"Hello, Hina-chan! How's the Uchiha mansion?", Temari-chan asked excited.

"It's p-pretty b-big. W-who is your p-partner?", I asked her. I didn't have the chance earlier to ask her.

"Ah…I got Shikamaru. Sakura is partnered with Rock Lee. She was so angry when she found out who her partner was! Is Sasuke being nice to my little Hina-chan? If he does anything bad to you, I'll personally make sure he is punished!", Temari-chan said. Temari-chan was a wonderful friend, but she was like Neji-nii-san sometimes. She over protected me too.

"S-Sasuke-san didn't d-d-do a-anything, Temari-chan.", I answered. While I was answering Temari-chan, I had picked up Kage-kun and was cradling him to my chest. I couldn't help it, he really grew on you!

"Okay then… So what do you think this month will be like?", Temari-chan asked me. "I-I don't really k-know, b-but I t-think it w-will be v-very interesting…", I said softly and then I kissed little Kage on the forehead gently.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_A/N: There's not really much Sasuke in this chapter but he's in the next one with Itachi. Can you tell I like TemariXShikamaru and SakuraXRockLee?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter 3!! As promised, Itachi and Sasuke will be in this one!_

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto The Anime/Manga!!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I groaned and held my head as I sat up from the dark red bed. The first thing I noticed scared the life out of me, '_This is not my room!!'_ I tore to blanket from on top of me and leapt out off the bed in a panic. After a moment, yesterday's events slowly replayed in my tired head. I was at the Uchiha mansion.

_Knock, Knock._ "Mistress Hyuuga, are you awake?", came a female voice from the door.

"I'm awake. I'll be out in a minute.", I called through the wood door as a lifted Kage from a black crib. Now remembering last night, I recalled that a maid had brought in the crib before I fell asleep. Kage had woken up from the early noise so I brought him from the crib and comforted him. He was making small cries until I soothingly rocked him. I had always been good at handling younger children, I wondered how Sasuke-san would handle caring for Kage.

Now that Kage had calmed I changed his diaper. As I busied myself, I thought about Kage and Sasuke-san. '_They both look a lot alike. Ah…Last night Kage didn't cry at all. Maybe he is one of those infants that sleep soundly through the night. I wonder if Sasuke-san sleeps soundly through the night too. Oh, that would be so cute! Like a father and son! Wait a minute…What am I thinking?'_

I shook my head clear and got ready. After taking a shower, I quickly dressed in my light purple jacket and black pants. I had been so wore out yesterday that I had forgotten to eat dinner and change my clothes.

Clothes had also been prepared for Kage, a small dark blue t-shirt and white shorts. With both of us ready, I carried Kage down the stairs to the main floor. Where was that kitchen?

I shuffled nervously from foot to foot as I stood in the empty entrance. I looked down to see Kage's black gaze staring at me. He looked sad and helpless.

"Oh Kage, don't worry. Mommy's going to find the kitchen and get you something to eat.", I cooed to the baby. I felt kind of silly but at the same time like a mother. I vaguely remembered my own mother's voice, she had passed away when I was very young. I almost found myself in a dream-state until I heard a dark velvet voice.

"Have you lost your way, Mistress Hyuuga? Allow me to assist you.", the voice was definitely a male's voice but it was not Sasuke-san's. I turned around toward the new voice. A older man stood before Kage and I. He looked a lot like Sasuke-san with his black eyes and hair. His face had two lines on each side and the man's hair was in a long ponytail. I admit he was quite handsome.

"Um…I-I'm lost. T-Thank y-you for h-helping me,…um.", I cut myself off knowing I didn't know the man's name.

"Ah, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's older brother. I've heard about your assignment.", Itachi-san finished pointing to Kage. Kage stared at Itachi while making noises of discomfort. I could tell Itachi-san was freaked out by the robot infant, he was glaring at Kage. I clung to Kage slightly shielding him from the tall man. For some reason, Itachi scared me.

"What room are you looking for, Mistress Hyuuga.", Itachi asked politely. "Y-you don't n-need to be so f-formal, I-Itachi-san. P-please call m-me Hinata. I'm l-looking for the k-kitchen.", I stuttered in reply.

Itachi-san lead Kage and I to the dining room. He then pointed to two large doors leading into the kitchen explaining, "The kitchen is through those doors. I must take my leave now, Hinata-chan." He walked away leaving Kage and me alone in the formal room.

I noticed the theme of the mansion must have been warm and dark. Almost everything in the dining room was a dark red, grey, tan, or black. It was very different to the pale colors of the Hyuuga mansion.

Kage wined an impatient complaint of my silence. I walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke-san standing next to the counter. There were surprisingly no maids in the room.

"S-Sasuke-san?", I said softly, for I was confused. I had been standing in the entrance in a moment of frozen shock. What was Sasuke-san doing in the kitchen?

Before Sasuke-san could answer, Kage started to shuffle around in my arms. He held his arms toward Sasuke-san and cried out. Unsure of what to do, I slowly paced toward the other boy my age, who had turned around earlier when I had said his name.

I was blushing as I gently placed Kage in Sasuke-san's arms. I wasn't sure but I think he was slightly blushing too. Kage snuggled into Sasuke-san's arms like a cat and stopped crying. The other boy just stared at the infant robot, his gaze unreadable.

Looking over Sasuke-san's shoulder, I could see a bottle of milk. Sasuke-san really was a kind person, he just had a complex way of showing it.

"I-I think Kage l-likes y-you, S-Sasuke-san.", as I said this I began to smile. I took the bottle from the counter, which I had just realized was a midnight black. I gave Sasuke-san the bottle and he started feeding Kage.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! I just don't want to get a bad grade!", Sasuke-san yelled trying to sound angry. I could now tell he was hiding a blush, I almost giggled. '_Aww, He's embarrassed that he really likes Kage!'_

"I-It's okay. I-I'm g-going to g-get some breakfast. Would you l-like s-some?", I asked him still smiling. He _hmm_ed and left the kitchen still cradling Kage. I sighed. Why can't he just open up more?

I poured myself some cereal and milk before going back into the dinning room. I ate slowly pondering some useless thoughts. Soon an old maid came into the room holding some clothes in a basket.

"Good morning, Mistress Hyuuga. Did you sleep well? Oh yeah, you don't need to worry about Kage-kun. Last night after you had fallen asleep, Sasuke-sama checked on Kage-kun. It was so cute! He looked like a concerned father!", the old maid chuckled warmly.

"S-Sasuke-san d-did that? I t-thought t-that he w-was kind…", I blushed as I replied to the sweet old maid.

"He really is a sweet, young man. He just rarely shows it.", she gave me a wave before leaving the dinning room giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Chapter 4 updated finally! I'm a Naruto fan girl but I had to add humor so sorry fellow Naruto fan girls! So yeah, here you go…._

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto The Anime/Manga!!! Nor Do I Own The Clothes Store Wet Seal!!!!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Sasuke's POV:_

"Sasuke, you seem to like that _thing_…", Itachi shot a look of disgust at a staring Kage. I glared at my older brother, who was sitting across the living room on our sofa. How many times must I tell him?! Kage is not a '_thing_'.

Hinata came through the door before I could rant to Itachi. "Umm…Sasuke o-one of the m-maids asked u-us to go s-shopping for some s-stuff.", she managed to stutter out. I almost feel bad for her, always so nervous.

"Yeah, let's go then.", I declared as I stood up with Kage in my arms. I came in front of Hinata and held Kage out. There was no way Sasuke Uchiha would be seen holding a infant. I called a maid to fetch the Uchiha Limo and brought Hinata and Kage to the entrance of the mansion.

We need to get more baby clothes so we arrived at the mall. They have plenty of clothes stores for every age.

"Look in this store. I'll look next at the Wet Seal store next door. Take my credit card.", I ordered. I could just pretend I had nothing to do with the baby and the stuttering girl. Hinata just nodded and left me there to find some outfits.

As soon as I walked into Wet Seal, girls began to gossip. _"Oh My Gosh!!! Look at that emo cutie! Do you think he as a girlfriend?"_, a blond haired girl whispered to her friend. I tried to ignore the hormone raging girls but they flocked around me, flooding me with questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" "What's your name?" "Can I give birth to your children?!" Ok, time to leave. I turned around and walked right out of the store. The group followed me still.

That's when Hinata left the children's clothes store and saw the girls. "S-Sasuke?", she looked shocked. I stopped right there and looked at Kage. He was going to cry. Hinata must have also noticed this because she started to calm the robot infant. The girls behind me stared at the infant and Hinata. Some started to whisper explanations. _"Is that girl is girlfriend?!" "They are teenage parents!" "Maybe she is just some one he knows" "Oh no, I'm too late to bare his children!"_

I wasn't really listening to the girls. Hinata couldn't calm poor Kage alone. I walked up to the frantic girl and lifted balling Kage from her arms. "It's okay, Little Kage. Those girls won't harm you. Daddy is here.", I cooed in parent mode. Kage stopped his tears and grabbed my shirt. He smiled and cuddled close to me. I would never notice but I smiled back.

This stopped all the girls, not that I noticed. They stood with their mouths wide open. One girl fell back because she fainted. There goes my image as the 'emo cutie'. I guess now 'I'm the emo cutie with a kid'.

I sighed and looked to Hinata. She was smiling happily. I felt weird then, when did she look so cute?

"U-uh…Did you get the clothes?", I stuttered(Now I sound like Hinata!)

"O-of course. We should p-probably l-leave now, r-right?", she asked in her usual innocent tone. I _hmm_ed as a 'yes' and nodded. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

We returned to the Uchiha mansion and I left Kage to Hinata. Faster than I had ever, I ran up the staircase to my room. I locked the door and jumped into the dark blue covers of my bed. I sighed and indulged myself in the pregnant silence.

My cell phone started to vibrate in my jean's pocket so I pulled it out and pressed the talk button. "What do you want?", I spoke into the phone.

"Geez, man. I just wanted to say hi!", came a annoying reply.

"Naruto, just shut up…", I was not in the mood to speak to the hyper blond idiot.

"Guess what? I got partnered with Ino! We got a blond robot girl, her name is Ramen! Can you guess who got to name her?", Naruto yelled. I would be lucky if I still could hear after this conversation.

"Who did you get partnered with Sasu-", Naruto was cut off when I hung up. I needed time to think.

Finally in silence again, I began to think about today. Hinata smiling at me with Kage in my arms. The way she smiled made me feel at peace. Oh my, did I really just think that! Something was wrong with my heart, whether it was something good or bad I did not know.


	5. Chapter 5

_12/31/08-A/N: Happy New Year!!! This is my present to everyone for the end of a wonderful 2008!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the manga/anime!!! This is a FAN****fiction!!!**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Hinata's POV:_

Sasuke burst up the stair case when we arrived to the estate. I stared at the floor up above and listened to his footsteps lead to his room.

_BAM!_

'_What was wrong with him?'_, I thought. Little Kage twisted in my grasp to face me. He looked concerned about something.

"Why, if it isn't Hinata-chan and…Kage-kun.", Itachi-san said as he joined Kage and I. Well, now I knew why Kage was concerned. Sympathy for the frightened Kage showed through my pale orbs.

Itachi slowly marched up to me. Still glaring daggers at Kage, he moved his arm around my waist.

I managed to squeak in surprise and stuttered, "W-What are y-you d-doing?!" Itachi didn't say a word as he pulled me closer. My back neatly kept against his solid chest. A vividly red blush spread on my cheeks.

"I'm going to make Sasuke's life miserable and lonely. First, I'll start with that…thing you are holding. Then I'm taking you.", Itachi whispered into my ear, slightly biting it as well. The life was scared out of me. I held Kage close to my chest and shielded him from the evil Uchiha.

"N-NO!!! Leave us alone!", I found myself screaming. Kage was crying at this point and Itachi seemed pleased with my reaction. Itachi's hand extended out to snatch my poor Kage. Kage was taken out of my desperate grasp.

At hearing both Kage and me shouting, Sasuke slammed his door awake. Sasuke hopped down the stairway to find Itachi holding Kage in his arms and myself in Itachi's arms. I don't know when I had started, but I was sobbing and wiping tears away.

"Hinata!", Sasuke yelled out my name. His face said that he was furious. "Itachi, let her go!"

Itachi grinned and released his hold on my waist. I fell to the tiled floor. My torso hurt from Itachi's rough grasp and I was panting in between sobs. Sasuke came racing over to me, his eyes glowing a dangerous scarlet.

"S-Sasuke…h-he t-took Kage.", my eyes were on the crying Kage. Never had I felt so humiliated and angry.

"Calm down, Hinata. I'll get Kage back. Itachi!", Sasuke was definitely fuming now. The two Uchiha brothers stood before one another. Itachi smiling like a manic only fueled Sasuke's anger.

Sasuke was the first to attack, he threw his fist at his older brother. Itachi moved to the side to avoid the collision only for Sasuke to throw another fist. I realized that Itachi would not be able to throw punches with Kage in his arms but he could probably kick.

I was afraid for both Sasuke and Kage, and I knew that while they were brawling I couldn't just sit around. I stood up on my wobbling feet holding my stomach. Sasuke had just tried to kick Itachi when I came running forward. While Itachi had been dodging Sasuke's attack, I gave him my own punch to the cheek. '_No one messes with Sasuke and Kage when I'm around!'_, I thought to myself. The punch was enough to push the older boy backward, shocked that I had just attacked.

Sasuke pulled Kage away from Itachi and I moved backward following him.

Itachi glared at us before sneering, "Fine, you win now, foolish little brother. But mark my words, you will never be happy while I'm here!" The older boy rampaged out the front door of the mansion.

Kage had still been crying so I rocked him gently. I felt like crying myself but held it in for the child's sake. Sasuke and I managed to restore peace to the infant robot, whom was now sleeping. The younger Uchiha placed Kage in his crib and we left the room.

Silence cut through the air in the living room. Suddenly, I lost control of my emotions and became hysteric. I balled out the tears I thought I had controlled. Sasuke sat on the sofa next me and wrapped his arms around me.

"S-Sasuke?", I stopped crying confused.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata…", he had his eyes closed. Was he crying? His eyelids snapped open to reveal black pupils. So I guessed he wasn't crying.

"S-Sasuke, I'm f-fine. J-Just s-shocked.", I stuttered. He was just so close, closer then Itachi had been before. Sasuke hugged me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Hinata.", Sasuke whispered into my ear with his warm breath.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_A/N: Well that was unexpected (even I'm surprised and I wrote it!)! Please review!!!_


End file.
